


Fuck Valentine's Day!

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus was finally going to ask his crush & best friend out on Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, things didn't go the way he wanted. At all. Not even one tiny bit. </p><p>Or did they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was 14th of February and Albus was standing nervously in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Today, on Valentine’s Day, he was finally going to ask his best friend Scorpius out. On a date. And that was the reason he was a nervous wreck. Also that was why, when a hand slapped him on the shoulder, he jumped a foot in the air.

As it turned out, the hand belonged to James, who was grinning at him, much to Al’s irritation.

“So, little bro, gonna ask him out today or what?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, James.”

The older boy snorted, clearly not buying the act.

“Oh you know, ask HIM out, tall, slim and blonde, great arse, long legs. Ring any bells?”

Albus rolled his eyes, slapping the offending hand away from his shoulder and quietly going to the Slytherin table. He sat down next to Scorpius who gave him a blinding smile for good morning. James kept a close eye on his brother, not wanting to miss the show. 

Albus took a deep breath. Now was the moment. He was ready to ask- 

And out of nowhere (at least for Al) a tall dark haired boy sat on Scorpius’ other side. A Ravenclaw by the look of his robes, probably a year older than them. The boy introduced himself as Kevin though Al couldn’t care less. But it seemed Scorpius cared more since he introduced himself as well, giving Kevin another of his blinding smiles. And Al felt the situation going badly for him. 

“So, Scorpius, would you do me the honours of being my date and accompany me to Hogsmeade today?” Kevin asked.

Fuck. FUCK. FUCKING FUCK! No! NO! FUCK NO! Albus could just scream internally. He was frozen in his seat, eye wide in disbelief. That could not be happening! 

But it was happening. And Al did absolutely nothing to stop it. And then Scorpius was smiling again. 

“Sure, Kevin, I’d love to.”

Five words and Al was close to shouting and cursing and kicking the damn Ravenclaw in the balls. Why was life so cruel?!? WHY?!?

Al felt a hand on his shoulder again. Scorpius was trying to get his attention as it seemed the youngest Potter boy was in his own world at the moment. 

“Hey, Al, I already had breakfast and I’ll be heading to Hogsmeade with Kevin. See you later, alright.”

Albus wanted to protest. He wanted to say it was not alright! Most certainly not alright! But he just made an indistinguishable sound while Scorpius was being led away, the Ravenclaw’s hand too comfortable on his waist. And Al was left, gaping like a fish, watching his best friend (and the love of his life according to his brother and not only him) walk away. On a date. With another boy. On Valentine’s Day. Could the day get any worse?

And to answer his question – yes, it could. And it did. A second later James slid into the seat Scorpius was occupying a minute earlier and sighed heavily, getting his brother’s attention.

“Albus Severus Potter, you were named after a gay wizard and a man that never got his crush to love him back. So far you’re doing marvelously living up to the names. Probably not in the manner our dad was hoping for but living up to them regardless. Good job, little bro! You let your crush get asked out and walk away right under your nose. What the bloody fuck is wrong with you?!?”

Al was so not in the mood to deal with his brother. He was in the mood to destroy a room or punch someone into unconsciousness. Preferably a certain Ravenclaw someone. Fucking Ravenclaws! Fucking Valentine’s Day. Fuck that crush he had. Fuck it all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, almost 1 year later I update!
> 
> I intend on finishing this around Valentine's day this year tho, since it's a holiday fic anyway :D

And as much as Albus would’ve loved to just say “fuck it” and not give a shit about the whole thing anymore, he just couldn’t. He, in fact, gave a shit about it. Too many shits actually. A shit-ton of shits. He grimaced at the mental image. 

The fact remained that he couldn’t just let it go. He couldn’t just sulk in the dormitory while Scorpius was on a date. No. He couldn’t do that. He needed to see how the bloody date would go and if it was going to well – he’d sabotage it. Yes, that’s it! Sabotage the date! Brilliant! Stalk best friend and sabotage his date. Albus made a face, disgusted with himself. No, that was bad. Ruining your best friend’s date was a bad thing to do. Albus wouldn’t step so low. At least that’s what he told himself. 

So he decide to just stalk… err, follow Scorpius and Kevin. Albus’s lip curled at the name. Bloody Kevin. 

So follow Scorpius and Kevin he did. He made a quick trip to the dungeons to grab his father’s Invisibility cloak and donned it. His father had originally gifted the cloak to James. But Albus had nicked it the previous year. James knew it, their father knew it, everyone knew it but nobody could prove it. And wasn’t that the first rule when doing something you shouldn’t do – don’t get caught! And Albus was very good at not getting caught while getting his way. James had raged a few days before their father had bought him the new broom he’d been moaning about for months. And so the cloak belonged to Albus now. 

He hurried down the path towards Hogsmeade and soon caught up with Scorpius and Kevin. And the sight made him sick. True, they weren’t holding hands, but Scorpius was laughing at whatever stupid joke Kevin has told him. 

Albus loved Scorpius’s laughter. It made his heart throb in the most wonderful way. But now it was throbbing in a particularly painful manner. Albus clenched his fists and it took a lot of willpower not to punch Kevin right through the Invisibility cloak. The prick wouldn’t know what had hit him! Maybe he could throw some mud at him. There was a convenient puddle nearby. But his aim was absolutely abysmal. He’d probably hit Scorpius right in the face instead. So he refrained from any mud throwing activities and followed the pair into the village. 

He was in earshot distance and was able to hear Kevin telling Scorpius about some very interesting artifacts his father had brought him from all over the world. Apparently the guy travelled a lot. Albus could see the intrigued look in Scorpius’s eyes and huffed. Scorpius certainly looked impressed. In Albus’s opinion, there was nothing impressive about the artifacts or Kevin’s father. If Scorpius should be impressed by someone’s father, he should be impressed by Albus’s father! He had defeated Voldemort! It couldn’t get more impressive than that! 

Albus has almost lost them while he was too busy fuming. Kevin must’ve done his research well because he was steering Scorpius towards Honeydukes. And Scorpius absolutely loved Honeydukes. He had an unbelievable sweet tooth which his parents were catering to weekly by sending his parcels with his favourite sweets. Bloody expensive sweets they were. Bloody fantastic too. Albuse’s absolute favorite was those chocolate bonbons that melted at the barest touch. And that meant Scorpius couldn’t eat a single one without it leaving chocolate over his fingers, which he licked clean afterwards. 

Albus shook his head. Now was not the time, he reminded himself! 

He pulled the Invisibility cloak tighter around his body and sneaked into the shop, quickly locating Scorpius near the festive chocolate hearts. Kevin has picked the biggest one available and Albus thought derisively that the boy must be compensating for something else. Whenever that was true or not was irrelevant though. Scorpius smiled at Kevin and the couple purchased a few more items before exiting the shop and heading, much to Albus’s irritation, towards the Three Broomsticks. Kevin must’ve really done his research well. Couples used to go to Madam Puddifoot's but Scorpius hated the place. And Kevin knew. Bloody Kevin and his well thought-out date!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to update this for Valentine's Day as I wanted to but I was super busy with work and then I was abroad on a holiday  
> But here it is the chapter, finally! It turned out to be far longer than I expected it to be tbh
> 
> This fic, at least, I have finished! Even if I did so one year later.
> 
> Feedback in any form is always appreciated, of course :)

The Three Broomsticks was full as usual. But after having squirmed his way through the Honeydukes’ crowd, navigating through the pub was child's play. 

Kevin has gone to the bar to purchase a couple of butterbeers while Scorpius got comfortable on a table for two near the window. Albus entertained the idea of tripping Kevin on his way to the table, embarrassing him in front of Scorpius. But as tempting as that was, Albus knew the result would be far from what he wanted. Scorpius wasn’t one to laugh cruelly at other peoples’ embarrassment. He would help Kevin up rather than ridicule him. And the last thing Albus wanted was for Scorpius to coo over poor Kevin.

So Albus decided not to do anything… yet. He simply followed Kevin to the table where Scorpius waited and hovered near it. And when Kevin put his hand on top of Scorpius’s, Albus saw red. He couldn’t even hear what the two boys were talking about because his ears were ringing. It took all of his self-control not to punch Kevin through the cloak. Or shove his head against the window. Or stomp on his foot. Later Albus would be surprised at the number of ways he thought of to hurt another person. But not at the moment. Not when the skin around Scorpius’s eyes was crinkling as he smiled and laughed. 

Albus couldn’t take it anymore. It was clear that Scorpius was enjoying himself. And it was clear that Kevin was a bloody good date. The only thing Albus was accomplishing by following them around was to cause himself agony. He knew he tended to have some self-destructive and mildly masochistic tendencies but this was taking them to a whole new level. Jealousy, pining, hatred, and regret had morphed into a tight ball of rage into the pit of his stomach. He felt the telltale sting of upcoming tears in his eyes and he squeezed them shut. 

He spun on his heel, clutching the invisibility cloak tightly around himself. He didn’t care much about others wondering how the door of The Three Broomsticks could open on its own. The cold February air hit his hot face, the thin fabric of the cloak doing a poor job of shielding him against the unforgiving weather. But Albus welcomed the cold. It felt nice against his heated skin. He stole one last glance of Scorpius’s laughing face through the window and his shoulders slumped. 

He felt disappointed and a bit disgusted with himself. There were a couple of ways he wanted to live up to his father but stalking a Malfoy was not one of them. But then again, he tended to live up to his father in all the wrong ways so why be surprised, he thought. 

Albus sighed heavily and went down the first alleyway and took off the Invisibility cloak, shoving it inside his robes. Well, his Valentine’s Day was thoroughly ruined and he wanted to drown his sorrow. Getting alcohol wasn’t exactly the problem. He just didn’t fancy it, it tasted vile. So instead he decided to eat his sorrow. He made his way back to Honeydukes and purchased the biggest chocolate heart, the same model that Kevin had bought for Scorpius. It was the sort of twisted thing he tended to do. The heart was meant to sooth his misery, but it also served to remind him that he failed to ask Scorpius out first. To console and punish himself at the same time. 

Albus plonked himself down on the nearest bench and unwrapped the chocolate heart, taking a huge bite out of it. Damn, it was delicious. Albus was certain Scorpius would love it. He probably would eat it later in their common room and Albus would have to look at it and be reminded that he wasn't the one who bought it for Scorpius. 

He was just about to throw another self-pity party when a hand on his shoulder halted his thoughts. He turned his head sharply to the right to see none other than Scorpius sitting next to him with a curious expression on his face and his chocolate heart in his hand.

“Hey, Albus. How’s the heart?”

“It’s fine. Worth every sickle for sure.”

“You bought it yourself?”

There was a note of cheerfulness in Scorpius’s voice and it grated on Albus’s nerves. 

“Why, yes, Scorpius, I did. Since I don’t have a Ravelclaw suitor I bought myself Valentine's chocolate. I’m pathetic like that.” It was only when he noticed how Scorpius has recoiled that Albus realized his response has been delivered far more viciously that he has intended. “So, where’s Kevin?” he asked lamely, wondering how he’d managed to say the name without actually spitting venom. 

“He’s with his boyfriend.”

There was a long pause in which Albus stared dumbly at Scorpius, mouth hanging open in surprise. Scorpius’s face, on the other hand, didn’t betray a single emotion. 

“His boyfriend?” 

Scorpius chuckled with amusement a few moments later. “Yeah, his boyfriend. You know, Samuel – Slytherin, one year older than us. Apparently they got into a fight and Samuel broke up with Kevin. But Kevin insisted they have something special and he refused to just let it go. And since we’re sort of friends now, he asked me to fake date him to make Samuel jealous. So I thought – why not? I didn’t have any plans anyway. He even asked me out right under Samuels’s nose. He was sitting near us at the Slytherin table this morning. I even got a drink and sweets out of the whole thing.” Scorpius laughed, looking at the chocolate heart in his hands.

Albus was speechless. The tight bundle of negative emotions in the pit of his stomach was rapidly fading away. It had been all pretend! Fake dating! He felt like laughing with joy but Scorpius was still talking.

“Personally, I think communication is the best way to solve relationship problems but Kevin’s plan worked as well. Shortly after we sat down in The Three Broomsticks Samuel came to our table and demanded to speak with Kevin privately. So I left. But judging by the enthusiastic kissing I witnessed from outside the pub, I think it’s safe to say they made up. Anyway, enough about that! What have you been up to today, Albus?”

Albus stared at his chocolate heart and the bite that he has taken off of it. He got a second chance to ask Scorpius out, to confess his feelings. So, still high on relief and joy, he opened his mouth and blurted out the last thing he actually wanted to say.

“I followed you two around under the Invisibility cloak.” 

And now it was too late to take it back. He blanched and then flushed, unable to even glance in Scorpius’s direction. 

“Why?” Scorpius asked in a neutral voice. 

“Because…” Albus gulped and forced himself to continue.” Because I like you. I **_like_** like you. I was about to ask you out on a date this morning, right before Kevin came around. I-I’ve… I’ve liked you for a long time and it was so unfair! Right when I finally got the courage to ask you out, some fit bloke beats me to it by a few seconds. So I… I just wanted to see how your date would go. I wanted to sabotage it… But you looked so happy that I just couldn’t bring myself to ruin it.” To Albus’s horror his voice wavered and his eyes stung once again, warning him of impending tears. He blinked rapidly and toyed with the chocolate heart’s wrapper to distract himself. 

“I **_like_** like you too.” Scorpius said in a soft voice with a note of amusement.

Albus’s head snapped so fast towards Scorpius that he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He ignored it in favor of gazing at Scorpius’s face, which was oh so close. He could count Scorpius’s eyelashes. But he didn’t get the chance to do so because a pair of soft lips descended upon his own in a light kiss that left him tingling for more. So he took more. He closed his eyes and pressed against the soft lips. It was such a simple kiss, barely more than a press of lips. But it was bliss to Albus. He’s never kissed anyone else before but he highly doubted that if he had it would’ve been even a fraction as good as it was with Scorpius. 

He opened his mouth and was pleased when Scorpius took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Oh yes, it was bliss. Albus could do this all day. He felt warmth spread throughout his body and he felt as light as a feather. He was certain nothing could interrupt this fantastic sensation. Until a sharp whistle rudely did just that. 

Albus turned towards the origin of the noise and groaned in exasperation. It was his brother. Of course it was his brother.

“Finally, little bro!” James said enthusiastically and gave Albus two thumbs up and a wide grin.


End file.
